Last Command
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Order to go back to his old homeland by God, Moses is able to see Ramses one last time. He has an illness that's there is no cure to it or plan on telling Ramses. Hopefully there could be a small bridge fix between the two before he leaves the world.


**Arashi: This is a request oneshot for Queenofshire405. I tried every which way to make it a happy oneshot but how it seems by the title not really a happy one at all. This will have Anubis Sethos that appear in Welcoming Home along with another character plan there but she never made it in there.**

**Disclaimer: Prince of Egypt and its characters belong to DreamWorks. There is no money being made off this fic.**

Warnings: AU, ooc, Major Character death, realizing feelings, Dark/Cold Ramses, Very Sick and Dying Moses, language, ocs, possibly hinted past mpreg

**_God's Voice_**

Last Command

Summary: Order to go back to his old homeland by God, Moses is able to see Ramses one last time. He has an illness that's there is no cure to it or plan on telling Ramses. Hopefully there could be a small bridge fix between the two before he leaves the world.

* * *

**_Moses Listen to thy, _**a strong voice rumbles in a coughing man's head making him groan softly but opens his eyes with a terrible struggle.

"Yes God," He gasps.

**_You must go back to your old lands with your son and daughter to guide you there, _**God orders making Moses frown wanting to keep his two eldest children out of seven safe from the homeland that been rightfully theirs but never known about.

Rolling off the cot, the man winces feeling the pain doubling making him grasping the closest thing to him as he takes deep breathes to control the pain. He feels two pairs of hands on his arms making him look up seeing his two eldest children gazing at him with concern. He gives a sad smile which they return but didn't hide their fear.

"Anubis Sethos, Aziza, "Moses said their names seeing his features but also their other parent which he's relieve that his wife, Tzipporah, understand the situation and in stride taken them as her own.

Anubis smirks showing his other parent's smug smile while his twin sister revealing more of her father side leans against him. The two know the truth of Tzipporah not being their birth mother but to them it didn't matter. She loves them and them to her. They care about their five younger siblings. The two share a silent look which Moses waits patiently being reminded of times where Ramses and he could communicate very much the same. The thought of that vile man sends a pain through his heart which he shoves to aside.

"Father, we heard His voice telling us to lead you somewhere," Aziza replies making Moses pale a bit at her words.

"Something of old land," Anubis puts in frowning wondering what it would mean watching Moses carefully as the ashen look worsens. "Father, are you well? I know what the healer said but you may need your rest."

"I have to do it," Moses said sternly straighten up grabbing his staff to keep a strong grip

**_The time to head back is now._** The voice states in their heads making the two teenagers and their father to bow in understanding of the command even if the two youngsters don't have to like it especially with their father being horribly sick and near death.

Moses walks out giving a sad smile ignoring the pain as much as possible. He could see the younger five children smile up at him as Tzipporah makes sure they have food before they go on to do their chores. She looks up seeing the pain he's hiding in his eyes. She been having a feeling he won't last much longer. It's bad enough the night before she thought he stop breathing which cause her to panic.

"You have to go," she said it as a statement not even a question.

"Yes its His Last Command for me," Moses replies walking over to her giving a hug which both know be the one of the last ones they will give to one another. "I'll miss you, Tzi."

"I'll miss you as well," Tzipporah said into Moses's neck letting the tears fall at last. She closes her eyes taking in the warmth surrounding her a few more moments before taking a step back to gaze at the two teenagers. "I want the two of you to be safe and keep an eye on your father."

"Yes Ma," Anubis replies giving a small smile taking the bags their siblings brought over for their travels and making sure to give hugs around to the younger ones as Aziza promises before going with her twin to hug the kids.

Moses smiles taking in his family that almost haven't been possible. For that one night he had no choice being Ramses's prisoner lead to a night of pleasure which he can still remember. Every kiss, touch leaving the searing heat behind as his whines and pleading goes unheard. He shakes it off. It been that one night he could have seen the Ramses he loved before he turn the icy cold asshole Pharaoh Ramses. As if sensing his thoughts is leading, Tzipporah squeezes his arm reassuringly making him give her one last smile and kiss on the cheek before beckoning his twins to start their journey back to Egypt.

* * *

Sitting on his throne brooding, the Pharaoh taps his fingers on his leg lost in thought. He growls softly thinking, 'Damn you Moses. Even you aren't here you are in my thought, stupid, pathetic fool. Once I see you than I'll make sure you pay.' His dark eyes darken more in anger. Tension and anger rolls off the cold man in waves.

He ignores the concern looks shift on some of the servants whom remember the few days Moses been caught before toss out. One of things he self-sacrifice to get the angry man to change during the Plagues God commanded to happen. Only a few dare mention how harsh Ramses been with Moses when it's obvious that the former prince loves Ramses. He never complains being taken as his cries fills the bedroom or whatever room Ramses taken Moses as his. That's what they figure the little heir, Amun Phoenix, manage to survive the plagues from his almost close brush of death which change the boy for good who been starting to become his father's carbon copy.

Hobbling in slowly, the prince peeks at his father frowning at the cold look. He sighs running a hand through his hair he taken to let grow out. He isn't sure if he should mention that there are three people at the gate, one that looks familiar while the other two he has no idea who they are.

Clearing his throat, the prince said, "Father."

"What Amun!" Ramses snarls looking up angrily at the teen that disturb his thoughts.

Phoenix not even deter by the look answers coolly reminding the Pharaoh of Moses who return his glares with a challenging one, "Three guests are here. They didn't give their names but I came right away to alert you. I'll ask one of the guards for that information."

"Very well," Ramses snarls getting off the throne pushing his son to one side.

Shaking his head, the teen mutters, "You change after letting Moses go after taking him so many times. I rather am like Uncle Moses than you. I thank him for letting God to give me a chance to live and change the ways of your rule as much as I can once I'm Pharaoh."

He follows at a slower pace waving some of the servants off with a kind smile that many reminded of the late Queen Tuya who the boy truly taken after. Especially his kind hearted personality more so that is coming out after so many years.

Reaching the gates he sees his father standing stiff as he look at the adult of the group. The teen sees the two younger teens he's guessing must be at least in fifteen to sixteen summers to his nineteen summers.

"Ramses," the man said hiding the obvious pain he's in.

"Moses," Ramses growls coldly ready to lift a hand to strike the man who seems to realize this close his eyes ready to take the hit.

"Don't you dare touch my father, asshole," the girl hisses slapping Ramses across the face.

Her eyes blazing coldly shocking the guards at the sight as Moses looks at her, "Aziza Tuya behave please."

"Yes sir," Aziza grumbles shocking Ramses at the middle name she has which is his mother.

He touches the bruise cheek finding it sore and ready to bark an order to the damn guards as the male steps on his chest keeping him on the ground, "We wish to talk more specifically my father who has things that needs to be said. Listen to him or my sister and I won't be afraid to make your life hell."

"Well deserve father," the cool tone of a teen catches the trio's attention.

Moses stares shellshock at the sight of the boy who help make sure live for his brother's sanity. The young man before him gives a sly crooked smile before turns blank towards Ramses who scowls at him.

"Please forgive my father's attitude. Please come in and have some refreshment," Phoenix replies waving a hand for them to come on in.

He did notice the ashen look in Moses's face of hidden pain makes the young man's heart ache. He could see the two teens are worried that Ramses's attitude cause some stress. 'What are they worried about?' he wonders curiously before pushing it aside.

Once seeing they are further inside he turns on his father yanking the pharaoh up making the older man snarl coldly which he snaps darkly, "Shut it. This is your chance to get that damn head out of your arrogant ass! You are acting like Grandfather."

Ramses stiffens being compared to his father. He knows the man had a harsh attitude. He huffs with annoyance rather angry and jealous of those two kids. Who did Moses bed to get them? That desert fiend? Or was it another man since potions are made for possibility of two same couples to bear young. He walks behind a few steps.

His anger clouding his judgment that he didn't see Moses breathing ragging or the concern looks the two young teens have. He takes a deep breath to push the anger back finally noting a bit of blood dribbling down Moses's nose which is wipe away quickly.

"Well," Ramses hisses folding his arms over his muscular chest as Moses grabs his drink to take a small sip feeling his stomach twist and churn as the pain forms in his chest making a weight there

"Can we let things go, Ramses? I left home since learning the truth-"

"Which is what," Ramses growls leaning forward glaring at Moses as the two glares at him which he turns.

"Leave my children out of this," Moses pleads wanting to get the truth why he left out and maybe put some of the hurt to aside.

Clearing his throat he continues ignoring the huff of annoyance from Ramses as the three teens listen to the story silently. "I found out that I was originally a slave child that been place in a basket as a mere babe by my real mother. Yes I consider Tuya as my mother as well which I name my daughter after her. That day after we've gotten in trouble with fat….no Seti, I should say, told me the truth after seeing the pictures of what happen to the Hebrew babies toss in the river to be crocodile food. That was punishment for any possible uprising to stop and stifle besides the fear rooting in the Hebrews. I couldn't take it anymore of seeing them get hurt. Finally that day I taken off after knocking the guard just because I wanted to help….which lead to more pain and suffering which made me see that Seti may be a great man but he was a ruthless cold hearted man. Which seem to me you taken after. What happen to the Ramses I known?"

"That's why you left," Ramses growls out finding the tale a little disturbing and making him sick at the thought.

He shakes his head remembering how Ramses use his staff to turn the river to blood. He feels the bile forming in his throat which he ignores. He notices Moses nodding in reply to his cold words.

Moses starts coughing making whatever the illness he has makes him feel weak. He puts his hand to his mouth feeling a wet stick substance. Trembling he pulls it away seeing blood. The pain in his chest worsens and finding it hard to breath. Looking at Ramses than his two kids a sad wistful smile touches his lips

"What the hell is wrong with you, Moses?" Ramses snaps fighting the fear bubbling in the pit of his stomach.

Smirking Moses murmurs more to himself, "At least I get to see you one last time especially with…our kids."

The last part softer which the tree teens heard and already know who their other parent is as besides them, the prince figures it out and eyes widen in shock while looking at Anubis who returns his look while Aziza goes to their father. Then he remembers the words said in his mind which helps save him. **_"Be grateful new life is created as the one under my command will bear to save you as if you're his own child. Live and be kind hearted or his sacrifice will be unjustified."_**

"Oh Ra," Phoenix murmurs whitening as Moses continues to cough which grows worse and harder to breath.

Tears enter his eyes as Aziza talks softly to her father trying to help him as the best to her abilities. It seems Moses is able to have his last wish, the nineteen year old realize. It to see his father despite his cold heart, Moses still loves him!

Ramses pushes the girl out of the way grabbing Moses and shaking him glaring as hint of tears enters his eyes as his cold stone heart breaks, "What are you muttering about you damn fool!"

"Open your eyes Ramses," Moses mutters looking at Aziza who glares at Ramses coldly. "Are you that blind to release the truth of the two with me?"

Ramses loosen his tight grip on Moses taking a real good look at Anubis and Aziza seeing himself in them. He turns to Moses seeing the man about o say something else, "I lo-"

The words never finish as Moses passes on making the two kids howl out in pain and openly cry. Ramses feeling his world spiraling out of control stares at the glaze eyes. What was Moses about to say? Much less him being a idiot for not realizing he been in love with Moses for years. Now seeing him gone truly hit home that his dear brother and very best friend is gone.

Trembling, he whispers sadly, "Moses."

**_You can finally rest my dear child._**

The words whisper only which Aziza, Anubis, and Phoenix heard. The two could only cry and comfort each other as they let their memories of their father loving them come to mind. The young prince could only stare as his father stares at his father's secret love and one time lover. A sad ending which he can see open the man's eyes just how cold and cruel he became without the one light in his life that is now gone forever.

* * *

**Arashi: A sad ending that even made me tear up. Reviews are appreciated.**


End file.
